Rebel to Rebel
by StormOfJonquil
Summary: Everyone got drunk and landed themselves in a jail for teens. Some because they actually deserve it others where just in the wrong place at the wrong time.


first fic and all. . . so yeah.

**Chapter 1: Lets go to a party**

**Discalimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto.**

The tv screen lit up in the darkened jail. Unfortunately for the inmates the officer decided to put the news on.

A young woman with blond hair, and apparently way too much make up appeared on the screen smiling a bright smile even though she had dark circles under her eyes. "Early at two pm this morning cops were in a quite a bit of a situation when a couple group of out of control teens had stolen three officer vehicles and sped of into the city streets." The loud obnoxiously happy voice was annoying and as a result some of the occupants in the jail threw random pieces of trash at the tv.

Varies heads turned towards the screen suddenly interested in what the news had to offer.

"The car chase had finally ended at five thirty-six am when two of the cars had crashed into the other, however the young teens paid no respect to the authorities. When asked to follow the officer the teen had apparently flipped him off yelling incoherently and proceeded to urinate both on the wind shield of the cop car and the cop himself."

Some inmates cheered for the unknown teen's crude actions while other just chuckled to them selves or kept quiet.

"Another teen had assaulted one of the officers and handcuffed him to a road sign."

The lady kept talking about different incident involving the teens and the cops. Nothing however compared to the first incident of the kid peeing on the car or the one who had handcuffed the other to the pole. Everything else was just basic delinquency.

"Tune in this evening for the full report and captured footage!"

**_THE DAY BEFORE------_**

"Hey Loser!" Sasuke called out to his blonde friend as he walked threw the door carrying a large cooler.

"I'm Not a loser you Bastard!" The blond shouted back with a glare.

"Whatever just go get the other cooler, this party was your Idea after all."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going!"

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Friends, Rivals and rebels. Neither one had only disregard for the rules or authorities. If a cop came up to them and yelled they would sit there and laugh in there face. To put it bluntly, if you had a defiance meter their readings would most certainly brake the thing. You could also pass it off as a bad case of ODD.

The blonde, Naruto, Had decided to throw a party in honor of his new home. It was a small house his aunt had bought him when he decided he wanted to live on his own. His aunt had been all for the idea, hoping that the sixteen year old boy would learn some responsibility and stop his rebellious behavior. However the blond had even rebelled to the idea of responsibility and decided to throw a party

"Alright, alcohol, Food, music. . .I think we're all set." Naruto said giving Sasuke a big grin looking very confident about this upcoming event. "We'll invite the gang, get smashed, blare some music and hopefully find something to amuse are drunken selves!"

Sasuke smirked cracking open one of the beers. "Sounds like a plan."

"Hey now don't get happy without the rest of us!!" He exclaimed grabbing the can from his dark haired friend and downing the rest of it.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Sasuke replied sarcastically giving the blonde a half hearted glare.

----------------

"Hey temari."

Temari jumped in her seat and Gaara could have sworn if she went any higher she would have hit the ceiling.

Temari who sat at her desk slowly turned around. She let out a sigh of relief when she seen that it was only Gaara and brought her bottle out from under her desk. "Geez Gaara don't scare me like that! I almost dropped my drink."

Gaara shook his head at his lush of a sister. It must of been genetics because there great, great grandfather all the way to there father and aunt had the same addiction. "Your pathetic." He mumbled earning a drunken growl from his sister. "Naruto's throwing a party. He told me you and Kankuro are invited as well."

Temari immediately lit up. "All right, Party!!" She cheered throwing a fist in the air, and taking another swig from her bottle.

Gaara just watched for a second or too before walking to his older brothers room.

Gaara didn't bother with knocking he never did, so when he stepped in Kankuro's room it wasn't a surprise when Kankuro mutter out a casual groggy 'what do you want, gaara' from underneath his covers. The crimson haired teen took a few seconds to examine his brothers work table which was covered by his latest project. He heard the sheets rustle and looked back over to find that Kankuro had sat up. "What do ya want, I'm trying to get a little shut eye here." He yawned covering his mouth which stretched open to the size of Canada.

"There's a Party at Naruto's, he said you could come." he stated nonchalantly giving his brothers puppet one more analyzing glance before walking out, Hearing his brother weakly shout 'wake me in two hours' before hearing the bed squeak signaling the occupant had plopped back down without a care in the world. At least he wasn't another drunk like Temari. Then he would be in trouble.

---------------

Neji and Hinata walked down the road on there way to the church. Hinata was attending her usual youth group. As for Neji he was told to walk her there to ensure her safety.

Hinata looked up at her cousin and smiled. "Thank you for walking with me, Neji. I really appreciate it." She said gratefully, receiving small nod. She looked down for second before looking back up. "I'm sorry, Neji. . .i-I didn't mean to, but m-my father won't l-"

"It's fine." Neji snapped irritated. It was one thing for the small girl to ruin his plans off handedly but then going back and apologizing? It was annoying. The girl was timid, shy, fragile and had no backbone whatsoever, plus she apologized for everything, she practically apologized for living.

Hinata looked down at the sidewalk, wringing her hands together, "I really am Neji. I tried to talk to father but he wouldn't listen and he s-"

"Be quiet."

Hinata's eyes widened a small fraction hearing the older boys anger. "Sorry."

Neji glared at the girl. "Stop apologizing its annoying."

Hinata looked up again giving her cousin a curious stare, before nodding.

Neji gave a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking any further. "Listen Hi-"

The older hyuuga was cut off by the annoying vibration of his cellphone.

Neji quickly retrieved the object out of his pocket reading the ID. 'Tenten'. The boy rolled his eyes and answered the phone. "Hello, Tenten."

"Neji! Hey, what are you up to?" The chipper voice came threw. Even Hinata could here.

"I'm Walking Hinata to her youth group." he stated boredly not really wanting to talk to the hyper girl for long. He was already annoyed he didn't need a headache.

There was a pause before the girl spoke again. "That sucks. There's this big party going on at this guy Naruto's house."

Neji paused as well shifting threw his memory at the mention of the blond. "You mean Naruto, Uzamaki?"

"Yeah that's the one! He's throwing a party in celebration of his moving out on his own."

"So what are you calling me for? Isn't this more of Kankurou and temari's thing? Even Lee would probably been a better choice. You know I hate parties. . ." He replied leaning against a nearby pole.

An agitated groan made it's way threw the phone "Come on Neji! Even that prick Gaara's going!"

"Gaara's going?" Neji asked a little curious as to how Naruto got the extremely antisocial redhead to go. The guy never went anywhere without a cause or personal gain. For instance, one time at school Gaara showed for P.E.

Now who whoever knows Gaara knows he doesn't like physical contact and thus doesn't like P.E. So of course every one was wondering why the kid showed, until five minutes later when some poor kid knocked unconscious and another who had gotten in the way was sent to the hospital. So Gaara at a party, Very big mistake Some one could get kill just for brushing past him on accident.

"Yeah, Temari said that Gaara seemed pretty excited about it. Well as exited as that kid can get anyway."

Neji's face adopted an annoyed scowl, even though the other couldn't see, "Of course he seemed exited, everyone seems happy when Temari wasted."

Hinata watched patiently as Neji continued the conversation with the other girl. Neji had a wide verity of friends. Or acquaintances as he called them. The only two he ever really talked to were Tenten and Lee. They were also the only two he would call his friends. He also knew a boy named Naruto and another named Gaara, from Gaara he knew Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's siblings. He knew Sasuke Threw Naruto, As well as a girl named Sakura. The other people he never really bothered remembering their names because he rarely hung out with them. It was usually just him, Lee tenten and maybe Naruto if they could get a hold of him.

All together there were around fifteen people. Not that they knew all of them they just heard about them threw the others, Kind of like a 'he said, she said' type of thing. Hinata her self knew, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Neji. Threw him she knew Lee and tenten, She met Sakura and Ino at school when they had to do a group project, although she never talked to them. It was a complex web of people and She really didn't need a headache, so she looked down at her watch, and nearly panicked when she did.

"N-Neji sorry but. . ."

"Hold on tenten." He said quickly looking down at his cousin who lifted her watch, showing him what little time they had left. He nodded and held his phone back up. "Excuse me tenten but I have to go." He closed his phone right after leaving no time for the other girl to respond. "Sorry about that."

The girl shook her head. "No it's ok." She replied bowing her head as they continued walking. Neji had done a lot for her ever since they were little. He was always taking her somewhere or defending her from bullies at school. And now a days she could see it was starting to annoy him and she couldn't help but apologize, feeling like she was keeping him from having a life of his own. She only wanted to repay him for everything. . .and now was as good a time as any.

Hinata lifted her head and grabbed Neji's shoulder to slow him down. "Um, Neji"

"What?"

She stood in front of him stopping him from walking any further. She bowed her head and her hands were once again wringing together. "Um well you see. . . I was thinking." She gulped nervously. "Why don't you go to your party. You can drop me off, then go to your party, And I'll find something to do after work and you can meet me at the shelter around twelve and then we can go back home, I'll think of something to tell my father."

Neji looked at her contemplating the suggestion. It seemed full proof. He drops her off, comes back at twelve to pick her up, they go home give an excuse why there two hours late. No doubt his uncle would believe her she never did any thing wrong. It was nearly disgusting, how much of a goody-goody she was. He looked at her, nodding.

Hinata smiled. "Great!"

---------------

"Shikamaru!!"

Shikamaru jumped up from his bed as his door was slammed opened revealing a very anger and disheveled Ino.

Ino angered scowl turned in to a look of disbelief as she spotted her friend looking at the door shocked and half way too tired to even care. "You. . . your not even awake yet!!"

Shikamaru yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Was I supposed to be?" He asked throwing the covers off showing off his dark blue cloud covered boxers, not that the glaring blonde banshee standing in the door way cared, apparently he had done something wrong. . .again. The lazy teen got off his trying to find something to where.

"You were supposed to drop me Off at Naruto's and pick Chouji up!" She yelled struggling to take of her platform boot, readying it to throw at the slothful boy.

"Naruto's?. . .Chouji?"

The boot flew fast and hit hard. Shikamaru grabbed the back of his head in pain, spinning around quickly to face Ino. "What the hell was that for!"

Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest glowering. "It's Friday." She seethed trying to calm her self down, failing horribly.

Shikamaru looked at the girl confused before going to his desk and looking for his scheduling book. It wasn't really like him to have something like that, but lately with his job and everything going on with his family and friends, he found himself forgetting certain events and missing work, so his mother getting tired of him skipping things walked in his room one night after supper a threw it at him telling him to be more organized.

Finally finding the small book he flipped threw the pages and realized that, it was indeed, Friday. He read what had written down in the small space. _'Chouji- lunch at new BBQ place.' _Thats right. He was supposed to take Chouji out for Barbaque at the new place that opened up in the shopping center. "Oh man!"

Ino watched the boy rush around his room trying to find clean clothes. "Genius or not, Your still such a lame guy." She watched amused as the boy took time to throw her a glare. "Seriously I called you three hours ago and asked if you had time to drop me off before you and Chouji went out for your lunch thing." She said shaking her head.

"Just shut up and hand me my phone will ya?" He snapped digging threw his closet trying to find his shoes, reaching out only once to grab the phone form Ino.

Quickly dialing the number he knew by heart, he put the receiver up to his ear waiting for his friend to pick up, however was greeted with the answering machine. Mentally cursing himself he started to speak.

"Hey Chouji Sorry I woke up late. . ."

------------------

Chouji sat boredly eating his favorite munchy's waiting for Shikamaru who was twenty minutes late. He knew he had to pick up Ino who took a while to get ready, but she didn't take THAT long to get ready. Suddenly the phone rang, however Chouji really couldn't be bothered to pick it up, he was to preoccupied the current news to really care so why not let the machine pick it up.

"Hey Chouji." The person mentioned muted the Tv recognizing his friends voice. "Sorry I woke up late. . .Shut up!!"

Chouji blinked confused wondering who Shikamaru was actually talking to before a new voice enter the phone.

"Hey Chouji It's Ino, Shikamaru forgot it was fri-"

"Would you keep your mouth Shut. . .troublesome. . . any way I'll be there when I'm done getting ready"

"He means when he gets off his laz-" the girl was once again cut of and this time he could here them fighting of the phone and parts of there scuffle. 'Lazy bum', 'stupid girl' 'ass hole' and 'damned women', being a couple of those things, before the answering machine cut them off.

Chouji chuckled to him self and turned the tv back on, flipping the channel from news to cartoons.

----------------------

Kiba ran threw the house towards his friends room and nearly knocked his door off the hinges. "Hey, Shino get dressed!!"

Shino calmly looked up from studying his beetles to the loud intruder. ". . ."

Kiba rolled his eyes, rushing across the room and hauled the silent aburame to his feet. "Come on Naruto's throwing a party and We gotta go! So lets go already!!"

". . ."

Kiba glared up into Shino's sunglass covered eyes. Shino, well Kiba couldn't tell what kind of expression the bug obsessed man had seeing as his face like usual was covered.

Sighing Kiba decided to explain seeing as he wasn't getting anywere. "Naruto moved out got his own place and wants to celebrate."

Shino nodded and went to his closet finding something to were.

"Finaly!!" He shouted falling back onto the others bed stretching. His mouth opening wide as he yawned in a dog like fashion pillowing his head on his arms and stared at the ceiling.

Shino who had picked out his clothes and started changing paused and looked up at the animalistic boy. "If you would explain before shoving people around things would get done more efficiently." He stated calmly pulling his light grey shirt over his head and pulling on his coat zipping it up all the way.

Kiba once again rolled his eyes. "Your going to a party, I doubt you need that coat." He said irritated. The guy ever since he first met him way back in elementary school had worn coats that covered half his face and glasses that hid his eyes. "Really how are you ever going to find a girlfriend when your walking around like a modernized mummy."

". . ."

"Fine what ever! stay pathetically single for the rest of you life I don't care! Let's just get to the Party!!" He yelled jumping up from the bed and heading out the door, making sure the taller of the two was following close behind.

-------------------


End file.
